It's all coming back to me
by undiscovered303
Summary: Lynette has had it with Tom and his Pizzeria, he's spending more time there then he is at home. A trip with her son to the emergency room puts Lynette on a path she never expected to be on.At the emergency room she discovers she has a past with the doctr
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_I can't keep doing this" _Lynette thought to herself as she awoke to find her husband gone again. _"I can't keep living this lie that has become my life." _Tom had been working with his mindless and short lived dream of owning his own pizzeria for only a few months now, and already it had begun to tear the family apart. He was spending more time down at the pizzeria on the weekends then he was with his family. Something had to change. Lynette loved her husband, they had after all, brought four kids into the world. She had to make this marriage work. But in order to make this marriage work she knew she'd have to ask her husband to give up his dream, or at least put it on hold. The kids were still young, and she couldn't always stay home forever with them. She needed time for herself, to be able to sit back, watch TV, or just go out to the supermarket with out having to watch three hyper little boys run around, wreaking havoc everywhere they went.

"Mommy! Mommy! Parker took my cereal." She heard Porter yell up.

Lynette was jerked out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"Boys, knock it off down there! Mommy will be down in a minute" She yelled back, finally getting out of her bed and putting on her clothes to go downstairs. Lynette ran down the hall to her daughter, Penny's, room and picked her up out of her crib, changing her she thought of the chaos that awaited her downstairs. She got downstairs to find her two sons, Porter and Parker, fighting over who got the last of the coco puffs.

"Guys, knock it off now" she said placing her daughter in her play pen then, stepping between the two boys to break them up. Despite her efforts her son's continued to fight. "Okay, you know what, neither one of you get the last of the cereal." she said, taking the almost empty cereal box away and setting it high on the cabinets where she knew none of her children could reach.

Lynette looked at the time and realized she had over slept, it was now almost eight am. The boys had to be in school by eight thirty.

"Come on boys, it's time to get dressed." she said, trying to hurry them up the stairs.

"No, we don't want to go to school today" all three boys yelled back at her.

Lynette thought to herself and tried to figure out what could and would make them go up the stairs and get dressed, just then an idea popped into her mind.

"Oh boys, who ever gets dressed first and is ready first gets to have the last of the cereal." she said, smiling and picking Penny up out of her play pen

All three boys looked up at her, and suddenly dashed up the stairs. She laughed to herself while she began to make a quick breakfast for the family. Surprisingly it was Preston who was ready first, not Porter or Parker. Usually Preston was the calm one, she knew that but she thought that Parker would be the one downstairs first.

"Mommy, can I have the cereal?" Preston asked.

"Of course you can sweetie, you were the first one ready to go." she replied, running her hands through his hair.

She poured the cereal into the bowl in front of Preston and then turned around to look at Penny who was now covered in her breakfast of oatmeal and bananas. Lynette rolled her eyes and picked Penny up from her chair to get her cleaned off.

All of a sudden she heard a loud thump coming from the boys room upstairs.

"Boys! Knock it off, get your dressed butts down here right now, Preston already has you beat. And mommy is beginning to lose her patience."

Lynette waited for a usual reply of either "No" or "Why should we?" but instead she heard silence. Something was up she could tell. She put Penny in the play pen real fast and looked over at Preston who was sitting there eating his cereal happily.

"Preston, keep an eye on your sister for me will you? I have to go upstairs for a minute to see what's taking your brothers so long."

"Okay mommy"

Lynette ran up the stairs and into the boys room where she found Parker bleeding on the floor and Porter just standing there.

"Oh my God! Parker! What happened?"

"Him and I were trying to see who would get dressed sooner and we started arguing so he shoved me against the wall then I hit him and he fell back into the dresser and hit his head."

"Okay, well, Porter go downstairs right now, and sit on the couch, I'll deal with you later, right now we have to get your brother to the hospital.

Just as she reached down to pick up Parker, he awoke.

"Mommy, my head hurts"

"I know sweetie, but just stay still, mommy's going to get you to the hospital." she bent down and picked him up, grabbing the closest towel around she wrapped his head in it.

She had never ran down those stairs so fast in her life. Grabbed her cell phone and called the only friend she could think of who was at home this hour, Bree Van de Kamp.

"Bree? Can I ask you to do me a favor please?"

"Lynette? What's wrong you sound frantic."

"My son Parker is bleeding and I have to get him to the hospital, can you come over and watch Preston, Porter, and Penny for me? Tom is at the pizzeria and I'm afraid I don't have that much time to run the three kids down there."

"Uh, well, I was going to spend today rearranging my garden, but I can see it's an emergency so sure, I'll be right over."

Bree was there within five minutes and out the door Lynette ran with a crying Parker in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the hospital Lynette was hassled by the receptionist to fill out all the papers about her insurance and things like that.

"Ma'am, we need you to fill these out right now" the receptionist said, handing Lynette the clipboard filled with four or five different papers.

"I don't have time to do that, my son is bleeding and needs help right now" she shot back at them.

"My sons were arguing this morning and this son pushed his brother into the wall so his brother hit him back, that knocked him into his dresser and I think might of cracked his head open, he needs help right now. By the time I would finish these papers he could bleed to death." she explained to them.

"Okay miss, come on back then, and as we are working on your son, you need to fill these out." the head nurse finally said.

The head nurse walked over to Lynette and took her son from her, motioning for her to follow her, she lead her through the huge tan doors and down the hall, into a room with a bed and a small sink.

"Please sit down miss, everything is going to be okay, we'll have a doctor come in and check out your son. Please fill out those sheets and I'll be back in in a few." the nurse said, handing Lynette a hospital gown for her son. "Please put this on him for when the doctor comes in."

Grabbing the hospital gown she put the clipboard on the chair and walked over to a crying Parker.

"Mommy I'm scared"

"I know sweetie, but it's going to be okay, the doctor is going to come in and look at you and then they are going to fix you all up then we can go home and relax for the day. I promise."

"It hurts"

"Well duh, it's going to hurt, I mean you banged your head into the dresser pretty hard there. Now why did you push your brother in the first place?" She asked, removing the ninja turtles shirt he was wearing and putting the hospital gown on.

"Because he tried to take my shirt and I wanted to wear the ninja turtles shirt today."

"So you pushed him and you two ended up fighting over a shirt? You ended up in the emergency room because of a shirt?"

"I guess"

Lynette rolled her eyes and then replied "Well from now on I don't want anymore fighting over who gets to wear what, if need be I will pick out your outfits for you two until you two can learn to stop fighting all the time. See what happens when you rough house too much."

"Yeah."

Just then the doctor walked in. It was a female doctor with shoulder length blonde hair. Lynette didn't know how or why, but somehow she looked familiar, like she had known her from somewhere.

"Hello, Mrs. Scavo?"

"Yes that's me."

"Hi, I'm doctor Thompson, I understand your sons got into a fight and one might have cracked his head open."

"Yes, I was downstairs, I had sent them upstairs to get dressed, and all of a sudden I heard a loud thump. I ran up the stairs to find him lying on the floor, unconscious and his brother just standing there."

"Okay, well, first we are going to clean the wound up and then we are going to get some x-rays to make sure that it didn't in fact break the bone in the skull but from the looks of it, he may have just cut it deeply and just need a few stitches."

"Okay, while you guys are taking care of him I'm going to finish filling out these papers." she went over to Parker who was now laying down on the bed. "Parker, sweetie, mommy's going to go outside real fast to call daddy and let him know what's going on, stay here and listen to the nice doctor and the nurses okay? I'll be back in like two minutes okay?"

"Okay mommy."

And with that Lynette looked at the doctor, who gave her a nod as to say "its okay, I have this taken care of"

Lynette ran outside and reached in her pocket to pull out her cell phone, "Damn two missed calls" she said to herself. The first missed call was from the boy's school, the principal had left voicemail asking where the boys were. Lynette decided to call them later, right now she needed to get a hold of her husband so that he could go home and relieve poor Bree of the babysitting duties. The second missed call was from Bree, wanting to know what the doctor's were saying, and telling her that she needed to get home soon.

Lynette dialed her husband's work number and Andrew Van De Kamp picked up.

"Hello? Scavo Pizzeria, Andrew speaking how can I help you?"

"Hey Andrew this is Lynette, is my husband there?"

"Yeah, hold on Mrs. Scavo."

"Hello?"

"Tom, you have to get home now, I have Parker in the E.R. and Bree is at home with the other kids, It's a long story basically Parker and Porter were fighting again, so Parker shoved Porter against the wall and Porter hit him back, that knocked him into the dresser, and he cracked his head open."

"Oh, um…okay, I'll go home in five minutes, just let me check on a few things, okay?"

"Okay Tom, hurry up though, poor Bree is at home with the other three kids."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too Tom."

Just as she turned to walk back into the hospital her phone rang again, it was the boy's school again.

"Hello?" Lynette answered.

"Hello Mrs. Scavo? We were calling in regards to all three of your sons. None of them showed up to school today. Is everything okay?"

"Well, no, you see this morning started off really rough, I over slept, the boys were fighting again, and now I'm sitting outside the emergency room because I had to rush Parker here because he was bleeding. I'm sorry, I should have dropped Porter and Preston off there on my way, but I was in such a rush to get Parker to the hospital I completely forgot about school. I'm sorry."

"Oh well, it's okay Mrs. Scavo, we were just wanting to make sure you knew they weren't in school. Send our best wishes to Parker, and don't worry, the boys teachers have saved their work for them."

"Thank you so much. I'll be sure to have Preston and Porter in school tomorrow morning, but I think I might keep Parker home tomorrow, I don't know yet, I'll see what the doctor has to say and see if Parker feels any better tomorrow."

"Okay, that's fine. Good bye Mrs. Scavo."

"Goodbye"

Lynette walked back into the room to find Parker sitting up and the doctors were just finishing patching him up. Boy that was fast she thought to herself. She looked over at her seat and saw the clipboard and suddenly remembered she hadn't filled out the forms yet.

When she finished filling out the forms Doctor Thompson came over and handed her a card.

"Here is my pager number, and here is my _personal_ cell phone number give me a call if the stitches appear to be infected or if anything else goes wrong. You can call me at all times of the night and day, mainly because I work all the time. Call me in about a week or so, let me know how the stitches are coming along, Okay?"

"Um, is it normal for an emergency room doctor to be giving me her number?" Lynette asked, a little puzzled.

"No, but don't worry. It's fine just like you." Doctor Thompson replied and smiled embarrassedly. "No I didn't mean fine as in "I'm hitting on you" I meant fine as "it's okay and you and your son will be fine", not that you're not pretty. I mean, I'm just going to shut up now and go." she said and walked away in a rush.

Lynette just sat there, shocked but yet confused. She chuckled to herself and then put the card in her pocket. She looked over at Parker who was now eating a lollypop the doctor had given him for being such a good boy.

"Come on Parker, we're going home now."

"Okay mommy."

As they walked out of the emergency room, Dr. Thompson came up to Lynette and asked to see her for a minute. Lynette reluctantly agreed and sent Parker to sit on the bench just out of earshot, but not out of eye sight.

"Go sit down on that bench sweetie, I'll be over in a minute."

"Okay mommy" Parker replied, still sucking on the apple flavored lollypop.

"Okay, look I know you may think I'm a HUGE freak or moron for asking you this, but are you happy in your marriage?"

Lynette looked at her with confusion and bewilderment, "Of of course I am, why what made you think I wasn't?"

"It's just a hunch. And tell me the truth, I can see it in your eyes."

"Well there are some problems going on, but I don't think it's that big of a deal. All marriages have their problems, don't they?"

"Lynette, Don't lie to me. I know you better than that."

"Huh? What are you talking about? You just met me when I brought my son in here."

"No, I've met you even before your son was born, I met you before you even met Tom." the doctor replied, smiling.

"What are you talking about?"

"You went to Colin Smith High school didn't you? You're parents live in San Diego, and you have two sisters named Renee and Caitlyn."

"Huh? How did you know all of that about me?" Lynette now was really puzzled and bewildered.

"I used to go to school with you, remember we use to live right next door to each other."

"Rose Thompson?"

"Yeah. Now you remember?"

"Oh my God, how have you been?" Lynette asked, running her hand through her frazzled hair.

"I've been good, but hey, listen I should get back to work, I get off at five tonight, do you want to hang out and catch up on some old times?"

"Uh, sure, five would be great, as long as you don't mind kids too much."

"Why? You're son is so nice and well behaved. How many do you have?"

"The only reason he's well behaved right now is because he's not with his brothers, I have three boys, including Parker, and one girl. Plus a husband if you want to count him." Lynette laughed.

"Oh, wow, you sure did change a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, but you should know what I mean. I just never thought you would marry, let alone a guy, after what we used to have."

Lynette's jaw hit the floor. She had completely forgotten that part of her life. She was young, and naïve she wasn't sure about herself. She was after all, only 16, she was experimenting.

"Lynette?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, but I have to be going now. And can we postpone tonight's plans because I just remembered I have to work at my husband's pizzeria tonight, from five until close which is at ten. Would you accept a rain check?"

"Um, sure, wait, did you say pizzeria?"

"Yeah, Scavo Pizzeria. My husband owns the place."

"Oh, I used to take my ex girl friend there all the time. We loved that place."

"Oh well isn't that great. Thank you for your patronage. Well I really have to be going now, I have three other kids at home who are probably trying to kill my friend." Lynette said, half laughing and trying to get away as fast as she could.

She had blocked that part of her life out for a reason. And now here it was coming back and biting her in the butt.

"I'll call you later Rose, I promise." Lynette told her and with that Lynette hurried up and gathered her son, and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Later that same night…_

Lynette sat down on the couch and pulled out Rose's card she had given her. _Should I call her? For old time's sake? _She thought to herself. She sat there for about five minutes, tapping the card on the table lightly, debating on the topic at hand.

She thought back to when everything was going on. Back to when she was a naïve, confused, and lonely 16 year old. She remembered how Rose had asked her to go to prom with her. And how all night the night before they had talked about it, she had finally decided to go with her, but only as a friend, nothing more, nothing less. She had always known Rose was a lesbian and that never bothered her, she was her best friend. They did everything together, from going camping or hanging out the mall, they always found some excuse to be together. She remembered prom night. The gymnasium had been decorated with the theme of the prom, which was "a starry night in Paris". They had lights everywhere that made it seem like a huge starry night. And they had a card board cut out of the Eiffel tower right where you entered, so it was kind of like walking under it. Rose had asked her to go get some punch for them, so she did. But she didn't realize Butch Turner, the class idiot, had spiked the punch. So on accident she had gotten a little tipsy. Rose noticed the smell right before she took a sip, so she hadn't drunk any of it, Lynette on the other hand, had downed almost a whole liter of it. That's when Rose had taken her back to her house. She had spent the night there, so her parents wouldn't find out about anything. She couldn't remember anything they had talked about that night or anything they did. But she did remember leaning in and kissing Rose, and then the next morning waking up, wrapped up in only sheets, and curled up next to a sleeping Rose. _MY GOD! _She thought to herself, _I lost my virginity to her, I must have, how else would I explain the waking up beside her like that? _

Lynette jumped up in shock, grabbed her coat, kissed her kids good bye, kissed Tom goodbye and walked out the door.

"Where are you going Lynette?" Tom yelled after her.

"I'm going to see if I can catch that doctor that took care of Parker, I need to ask her something. I'll be back soon, I promise, dinner is already on the table." And with that she pulled out of the drive way and sped down the road.

Lynette got to the hospital just in time, Rose was just getting into her car.

"Hey, Rose, wait!" she yelled after her.

Rose turned around and walked over to see who it was.

"Lynette? I thought you had to work at the pizzeria tonight."

"I did but I managed to get the hours changed, so how about you and I heading over to the Pizzeria for some pizza, we can talk and catch up on old times?"

Rose stood there with a look of shock on her face, "Um, sure."

They took separate cars, which was good because it gave Lynette more time to think about what they were going to talk about.

They pulled up to a very busy restaurant. Lynette got out of her car and was approached by Rose. Without any warning Rose leaned over and kissed her, right then and there, Lynette knew her past was coming back to haunt her. As Rose kissed her, and the kiss got deeper, Lynette felt herself letting go of everything she had built up. She forgot about being married to Tom, she forgot about being under so much stress. All her feelings that she had for Rose were returning and the funny thing was, she wasn't afraid of them. _That's it, _she thought,_ I had run away from all of these feelings, we fell apart, that's what happened, but why did we fall apart?. _The kiss ended and both women stood there, in astonishment. Each looking at the other one, finally Lynette broke the silence.

"Wow, that brought back so many memories."

"Yeah it does, doesn't it? So lets go inside and see if we can find anymore of those 'hidden' memories."

"Yeah, okay." Lynette replied, feeling like she was once again that sixteen year old girl.

When they walked in they were greeted by Andrew Van De Kamp.

"Hey Mrs. Scavo and…"

"Oh hey, Andrew, this is Rose Thompson. She's an old friend of mine."

"Oh, well hello Ms. Thompson, how are you tonight?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"Rose, this is Andrew Van de Kamp… I'm friends with his mother, Bree Van de Kamp."

"Oh, cool." Rose answered, sounding uninterested.

"Say, Andrew are there any free tables left?" Lynette asked.

"Um. Let me check, I think there might be one left." he replied, going over to the book to check. "Yeah there is. Follow me."

The two women followed Andrew to the very back of the restaurant.

"Here you go, here are the menus, let me know if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks Andrew." And with that he left to go help some other customers.

"So, looks like your husband is doing pretty good with this business, I see."

"Yeah but it doesn't bring back all that much. I mean we have to pay for this place, for the food, for everything else. And it gets hard sometimes supporting four kids on one income."

"I bet, that's why I never wanted to have kids, I mean I love them and all, but I just couldn't see my self being a mom like that and it would be extremely hard for me because just about the only time I'd get to see them would be if they came to the E.R." Rose laughed.

"That's funny, I remember when I was working for those huge companies, that was all my life would revolve around, I could never imagine that just four years later I'd be the mother of four. God, I still remember the reaction on Tom's face when I told him I was pregnant with the twins. I swear he was so happy, but I was terrified. We had talked about having a child, and I had agreed to have one child, but then I found out I was carrying twins. That's when Tom found it fit to tell me twins run in his family. I can remember being so angry at him that I stormed out of the house yelling at him. I think we scared our poor neighbors who had come over to welcome us to wisteria Lane." Lynette laughed as she thought back to the past and remembered the look on his face.

"So Lynette, tell me about your other three kids. How old are they?"

"Well, I have three boys, including Parker, Preston has a twin brother named Porter, then there's Parker, he's the little prince of the family, and the baby of the family is my only girl, Penny. The twins are both 6 and Preston is 5, and Penny is 2." She replied as she pulled out her wallet to show Rose a picture.

"Aw, they're adorable." Rose replied. "So listen Lynette, what made you change your mind about hanging out with me?"

"I don't really know, I mean, I got home, made dinner for the family, and then I sat there, just starring at the card you had given me. I had started to remember some things, mainly prom night."

"Ah prom night, I had a feeling you'd bring this up."

"Yeah, you see, I was drunk that night and I barely remember any of it. I mean I remember leaning into kiss you, then it goes blank and comes back with me waking up wrapped up in sheets."

"Well, yeah, we did sleep together." Rose said very calmly as if it all had been rehearsed and then taking a sip of her soda.

"How can you just say that so calmly? I mean I lost my virginity to you when I was only 16. And obviously it was so traumatic to me that I blocked it out for the rest of my god forsaken life."

"It didn't traumatize you, we were in a relationship after that, don't you remember? We were together until you met Tom, then you dumped me and went off with him."

"Yeah, I do remember, and I know exactly why I married Tom, it was because of you, now it's all coming back to me, you had met Charlene at that one club we had gone to, brought her home, and wanted to have a three some, I denied you so you broke up with me. But we shared a dorm, so I couldn't just move out, neither could you, college required that we stay on campus our first year. And there was no where else to live. So we stayed in the dorm together, then I went out, got my first job and at the end of my freshmen year I moved out. Then I met Tom, and fell in love with him. He was there for me when I needed him, well back then he was at least. We lost contact and then I had blocked that part out. I twisted my past reality to fit what I wanted it to be. Which I had always tried to forget you, but I couldn't. You were my first love, Rose."

"Yeah and if you hadn't denied me, you wouldn't of met Tom and you wouldn't of been a mother."

"Hey, being a mom is the best thing I have ever done. It out ranks getting the highest job in the company, it out ranks finding true love, and it out ranks living. Those kids are the reason I wake up in the morning, they add purpose to my life. Before I had them I was nothing."

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry I was out of line there." Rose said, looking down at her feet. "So uh, you're really happy aren't you?"

"Well for the most part, yes, but I fear my marriage is falling apart. Tom spends so much time down here, that he forgets he has children at home."

"Ah the workaholic, I have become one of those too. I think that played a factor in me losing my last girlfriend. I spend so much time in the E.R. that that place has become my second home sort to say."

Lynette was just about to open her mouth when Andrew came back over.

"What would you like to have to eat?"

"Um, I'll have the usual, pepperoni pizza and a another Pepsi, Andrew."

"Okay, and what about you Ms. Thompson, what would you like to order?"

"Um, nothing I don't want to eat, I'll just have another Pepsi too."

"Okay, two Pepsi's and a pepperoni pizza, coming right up." Andrew repeated to himself, turning and walking away.

"So uh, where were we?" Lynette asked, unfolding her napkin.

"I was telling you what a jerk I have been. I mean, I'm sorry Lynette, I should of never tried to force you into that. I mean I was wrong back in college, and I'm wrong now, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of brought this stuff up. You obliviously have a life you're happy with, so I'm going to leave right now, tell Andrew that I had to leave." Rose said, getting up and putting her jacket back on.

Lynette just sat there for a minute thinking to herself. She thought back to all the happy and funny times they had together. _Shit what am I doing letting her get away like this?! _She thought. Lynette got up and ran after her, calling to her as she did.

"Rose, wait, I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

"No, I guess I was still just mad at you from college, I held this grudge all this time, and I'm the one who be sorry. I'm sorry for trying to block out all of those wonderful memories we had together."

"Lynette, I still love you." Rose said, opening her car door, then standing there looking at the ground.

Lynette stood there stunned. She was just thinking that to herself a minute ago.

"Well I'll take it from the silence that you don't love me anymore, so I better be going. Thanks for the night tonight." Rose turned and began getting in her car.

"Wait"

"What?" Rose spun around.

Lynette walked closer to her, and pushed her against the car, kissing her passionately.

"I do still love you. Very much Rose, but it's complicated since I know I have a husband and four kids to take care of."

Rose looked up at her and smiled.

"I knew it" she whispered as she pulled Lynette closer again to kiss her.

When the kiss finally ended Lynette stood back and looked at Rose.

"What do you say we go back in and eat that pizza I ordered?" Lynette asked with a smile on her face.

"Good idea." Rose replied.

The women walked back into the Pizzeria to find their pizza and drinks on the table waiting for them.

Through out the whole dinner Lynette and Rose talked about what each of them had missed in each others lives. Lynette explained how she had met Tom, and Rose explained the many failed relationships she had had since her and Lynette went their separate ways. Both of them laughed at the coincidence that had brought them back together again.

"I'm telling you Lynette, we must have been reunited for some reason or another."

Lynette laughed and replied, "Yeah, so you could heal my devilish son."

Both women laughed at that. Rose finally reached across the table and took Lynette's hands in her hands.

"Something about this just feels like its right, you know?"

Lynette smiled, she had been thinking the exact same thing to herself. She noticed that when she was with Rose, she could actually let go and be herself. She didn't have to worry about her husband bugging her for his pain medication, she didn't have to listen to her boys fight or her daughter cry because she didn't get the candy she had wanted. She wasn't Lynette Scavo, she was just plain Lynette. Like she had been back in high school. Back before she had met Tom or before she had her children.

Lynette took her hand and caressed Rose's face, smiled and then replied, "You are exactly right".

"Oh god, Lynette I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Lynette asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"For being such a jerk that night in college, for not trying to reconcile with you, for throwing out that wonderful relationship. And I guess for now, for complicating your life like this. I know you have four kids and a husband, but Lynette I want to be with you again. Out of all my girlfriends I have had, you are the one I kept thinking of. I loved you the most, every girl I would find, I'd compare to you. I'd always think "well _Lynette _wouldn't do this"."

"Rose, you did complicate my life, but I'm glad you did. I love you very much, as much as I tried to erase you from all of my memories I couldn't."

"Why did you try to erase me from your memory anyway?"

"I don't know, I guess it was because I was so hurt and confused, and along came Tom, this wonderfully funny and caring person. And I guess I felt that if I could just erase you then my life would be simple again. I could fall in love with Tom and go on with my life."

"Lynette, you know I never will hurt you like that, EVER. I lost you once I'm not going to do that again."

"I know you won't" Lynette smiled as she said that.

"Huh?"

"I'm giving you a second chance, you won't lose me that easily. Rose, tonight when you first kissed me I realized something."

"What was that?" Rose asked, moving a single strand of blonde hair from Lynette's face.

"I still love you very much, and now more than ever I want to be with you. But then I remembered I have kids at home, and I don't want to leave them. Rose, you know they are my world."

Rose got a sad look on her face. "So you can't be with me?"

"That's not what I'm saying, I'm saying that if we are going to go back into this relationship it's going to be a little more complicated then what it used to be, we're going to have to work at it more than we did before if we want it to work. And in time I will leave Tom, but I have to make sure that I will get custody of our children."

"Okay" Rose replied, leaning in to kiss Lynette again. Just then Andrew came over.

"Uh, Mrs. Scavo, it's ten now, so it's closing time."

"Oh, of course." Lynette said, pulling back away from Rose.

Lynette got up and went over to the cash register and zeroed it out. And then went into the back and put the money in the safe.

She came back out of the office and found Rose sitting outside, waiting for her. She reached over to Rose and put her arm around her.

"Rose, I love you."

"I love you too, Lynette."

The two arrived at their cars, which were parked right next to each other, and stood their in silence, neither one of them wanting for the night to end. Lynette looked into Rose's eyes and then leaned in to kiss her. This kiss was deeper than any of the other ones they had shared. Lynette wrapped her arms around Rose's waist, and pulled her close. Rose ran her hands up Lynette's back and leaned into the kiss. This kiss finally ended and Lynette reached over and caressed Rose's face lightly with the back of her hand.

"I love you Rose, always remember that." Lynette turned around and got into her car and drove off.

Rose stood there, in complete shock, but also in pure happiness. She had gotten the girl she loved so much back again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lynette arrived home to a quiet house, surprisingly. Tom had the kids all tucked in, and he was up in the bedroom reading the newspaper. Lynette quietly sneaked up the stairs and to her room.

"Hey Lynette. Where'd you go?"

"I told you, I went to see the doctor that took care of Parker today, remember?"

"Oh, so that one thing you had to clear up took this long?"

"Uh, no, well yes. You see I caught her right as she was leaving the hospital so I invited her back to the pizzeria for something to eat, and we talked. It turns out she's one of my old friends from high school and college. She used to live next door to me when we were growing up. She was the one who took care of Parker today, so I thanked her by taking her to the Pizzeria, and we got caught up with each others lives."

"Oh, well you could of called. I was worried sick about you."

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, anyways, thanks for getting the kids in bed." she replied, taking her bra off and getting changed.

"Yeah that was a real fun challenge." Tom snickered.

"Well I'm dead tired Tom, I'm going to go to bed. Okay good night, I love you" Lynette said, finally getting into the bed.

"How about we have some fun tonight, come on, the kids are all asleep."

"Tom, I'm tired, I had a long day today. Can we have fun some other time. Plus I didn't take my pill today." she replied, taking a deep sigh.

"Sure" Tom huffed, turning out the lights.

Lynette shut her eyes and thought of Rose. _ I wander what she's doing this very moment. _

Lynette spent an hour just laying there in bed, wandering about Rose and wishing she could relive that time at the pizzeria. Just then it dawned on her, why not call Rose and make plans for tomorrow night. Tom had to work at the Pizzeria all day anyway, and the kids had school, well all except Penny, but she was no trouble at all.

She quietly got out of bed and tip toed down stairs to where her cell phone was plugged in and scrolled down to Rose's name. _Ring ring. Ring ring. _Four rings, no one answered, just when she was about to hang up Rose's voice came on the answering machine.

"_Hey you've reached Rose, Sorry I'm not in right now, I'm probably at work or something. Just leave you name number and a brief message and I will call you back as soon as I can. Thanks." Beep…_

Lynette left a message and sat down stairs in the living room to wait to see if she'd get a call back.

_Same night at Rose's house…_

Rose walked into her apartment, fed her cats, and then walked over to her answering machine.

"You have 4 new messages." an automated voice said.

The first two messages were from her supervisor at the hospital.

"Hey Rose, we need you to work this weekend, it's going to be a busy weekend and we will be running short on staff again. Call me back on my cell phone when you get a chance. Thanks."

"Rose, this is Jill from the hospital, we were wandering if you could work tomorrow because Mark can't make it in, his kids are sick again. So call us back if you can."

Then there was one from her mom.

"Rose, Rose are you there? Pick up the phone Rose. Why won't you answer us? Anyway I was just calling to see how my baby girl is doing. But I know you're probably working and don't have time to call us back that often. I look forward to seeing you sometime soon. I love you Rose."

Rose rolled her eyes and set her cell phone on the counter. "_Last message will probably be from the hospital again." _she thought to herself.

But the last message was from Lynette:

"Hey Rose, I couldn't sleep and I was wandering if you had made it home safely. I miss you. Call my cell phone back if you want. I'll be up most of the night, the kids are all in bed and Tom is sound asleep. I love you."

Rose stood there and smiled to herself, her life was back on track again, she could tell. She picked up her cell phone and scrolled down to Lynette Scavo, and hit the call button.

The phone rang four times, and then Lynette picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lynette, I got your message. And yes I did make it home safely. I'm sorry you can't sleep. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just can't force myself to be with Tom much longer. I mean tonight I came home from a VERY tiring day with the whole Parker adventure, and the date with you, which by the way brightened up my entire day, and Tom wanted to fool around."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him the thing I always say if I'm not in the mood, "I'm too tired, I didn't take my pill, and Can we please fool around a another time."

Rose laughed, and then sat down her on couch and pressed her head against the cold window behind her couch. The women stayed on the phone for about a half hour, just talking about their weekend plans when all of a sudden an idea came to Rose.

"Hey, it's only 11:30 right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't you come over to my house and we can fool around. Or we could just cuddle and watch a movie like we used to."

"What about Tom and the kids, won't they notice I'm gone?"

"Oh come on, Lynette. Tom can take care of the kids if they wake up. You need a break from being mom and wife. And I'm working all weekend, so this will probably be about the only time I'm completely free."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"That sounds good. Where are you at again?"

"I'm in the Land Roamer Apartments, I'm on the fourth floor, so you're going to have to call up and I'll buzz you in."

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you"

"Love you too."

_Click._

_Same night, Lynette's house._

Lynette silently got dressed again and tip toed out of the bedroom, down the hall, past the kid's rooms, and down the stairs. She decided to leave a note for her husband, just in case he did wake up, which she highly doubted.

The note read:

"_Tom, don't worry I'm fine, the kids are asleep, I just have to get out for a bit for a little bit of me time. My cell phone is on and with me if you need me. I love you. I promise I'll be back before you leave for work in the morning. Love, Lynette."_

She left the note on the front door and grabbed her car keys and cell phone and ran out the door.

When she got to the apartments she pulled into an empty parking space right beside Rose's car. She walked halfway up the stairs and pulled out her cell phone. She scrolled down to Rose Thompson and hit the dial button.

"Hey, are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm outside right now."

"Okay, hold on I'll buzz you in."

"Okay."

Rose buzzed her in and surprisingly it only took Lynette about four minutes to get up the stairs.

Lynette stood outside of Rose's apartment and rested for a moment, then knocked on the door.

Rose came to the door, dressed in a light blue silky nightgown and a sheer blue matching robe.

"Hey Rose, you look, wow." was all Lynette could think of to say.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself, what look are you trying to pull off this time? The "I'm so tired I don't care look?"

Both women laughed, then Rose put her arms around Lynette's waist, and kissed her, while doing so she pulled her into the apartment and shut the door.

The women continued kissing, Rose reached up the back of Lynette's shirt and undid her bra, throwing it to the floor. Then slowly she began to remove Lynette's shirt, and surprisingly, Lynette knew she was going to like this a lot better than fooling around with Tom. "Hmm" Lynette moaned into Rose's mouth as she slipped her tongue into Rose's mouth. Rose pushed Lynette against the wall and pinned her arms up above her head. She begin to bite Lynette's neck very lightly though. Lynette moaned out in pleasure and took her arms down from Rose's grasp, she lowered them and removed Rose's robe. Rose reached over real fast and hit the button for the C.D. player which then began blaring "It's all coming back to me". Perfect song for the moment Lynette thought. Rose reached over and unbuttoned Lynette's jeans, slowly removed them and then pushed her onto the couch. Just as Lynette was about to kiss Rose again, her cell phone went off.

Lynette got out from underneath Rose and ran over to grab her cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered, sounding out of breath.

"Lynette, where the hell are you?" It was Tom.

"I'm at my friend, Rose's house. I needed some time to relax, and I couldn't sleep, I didn't want to wake you or the kids up, so I came over here and we are hanging out. Why is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, I don't appreciate waking up to my wife missing and finding a note that says "I need some "me" time". Lynette why couldn't you take your "me" time during the day?"

"Because Tom, I have no time during the day. I'm always either working at the pizzeria or taking care of at least one of the kids. And after a day like today, I think I deserve some "me" time. Don't you? I mean you always get your "me" time when you're working at the pizzeria. And it's not fair Tom, I want to be able to relax and have fun for once without worrying about the boys fighting or Penny throwing a fit. You think it's so easy to be a mom, to have to care for the kids all day long, work at the pizzeria whenever you need me, and take care of you whenever you need it."

"Lynette why is this coming up all of a sudden? What you don't love our kids? Our life?"

"No Tom, I love our kids and I like my life, but sometimes I need to be able to kick back and relax, not worry about our kids fighting or throwing fits"

"Then why don't you come home?"

"Because Tom, I'm staying here, don't worry, I'll be back before you go to work."

"I'm not going to work tomorrow or for the next week."

"What?! Why?"

"Because you obviously need a break Lynette and you're going to get it."

"Fine with me, and you know what, for that entire week, I'll stay with my friend, Rose."

"Okay with me, bye."

"Bye"

Rose looked at Lynette and saw the huge, coy, smile that came across her face.

"What's going on Lynette?" Rose asked, walking over and placing her hands on Lynette's hips.

"Nothing dear, now where were we?" Lynette smiled, turning around to face Rose. Rose caressed Lynette's breast while she passionately kissed her. "Hmmm. Oh God, Rose." Lynette uttered as she continued kissing her. Lynette reached over and pulled Rose's night gown off of her, and then pushed her into the bedroom and onto the bed. When Lynette was on top of her, Rose reached up and caressed Lynette's check. Lynette leaned down over Rose, pushing her breasts against Rose's. Rose's skin was very warm and soft. Rose kissed her deeply and ran her hands down her back.

"I love you Rose"

"I love you too Lynette."

The rest of the night was so full of passion Lynette about died of ecstasy. The time flew right by. Before she knew it, it was morning and the sun was already beating down on her face. She rolled over only to realize that Rose wasn't in bed beside her. She sat up, and was hit with the smell of pancakes and cinnamon. _Yup she's making her usual._ Lynette thought to herself. She got up, threw on some clothes, and went out to the kitchen to find a scene she hadn't seen in so long, Rose standing there, in front of the stove, cooking the breakfast.

"Morning love" Rose said as she flipped the pancakes.

"Morning Rose" Lynette replied, walking up behind Rose and wrapping her arms around Rose's hips. "What are you cooking?"

"Pancakes with a hint of cinnamon, the usual."

"I love you."

"I love you too Lynette, more than you will ever realize."

"Oh, I think I know how much."

Lynette kissed the side of Rose's neck, and pulled her closer to her. Just as Rose was turning around, Lynette heard her cell phone go off.

"Don't answer it Lynette, just let it go."

"I can't it might be one of my kids or Tom again."

"Okay, Okay, go answer it."

Lynette ran into the living room and found her phone on the floor, she picked it up and saw that it was home.

"Hello?"

"Mommy?" It was Preston.

"Yes Preston?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm taking a vacation for a week. It's okay, I'll be home at the end of the week. I promise."

"No it's not okay mommy, daddy just walked out and said Aunt Gabe was going to come over and take care of us. We need you mommy."

"Sweetie, I'm sure things will be fine. Now mommy has to go, she's getting ready to go out to the mall, if you and your siblings are good I'll bring home something special for all of you, okay?"

"Okay, but mommy, I'm scared, Daddy seemed really mad."

"It's okay Preston, I'll call him and see what's going on, okay?"

"Okay mommy, I love you."

"I love you too Preston."

Lynette set down her phone and walked over to her lover, who was now putting the pancakes on plates and sprinkling some powdered sugar on them.

"Who was that Lynette?"

"Oh, uh, just one of my sons."

"Well, you'll go home soon enough but for now, you're mine." Rose said, leaning over and kissing Lynette.

"Yeah, I know but I think I might need to go home if only for a few hours, and besides, you'll be at work most of the time won't you?"

"Yeah, but I could try to get off. I could just use the excuse of "oh my grandmother's sick again."

"But you're grand mother died when you were in high school."

"Yes, but they don't know that."

"Rose!"

"What?" Rose asked innocently.

"You're still the devilish girl I left aren't you?"

"What can I say? You bring out the devil in me."

Both women laughed and sat down at the table.

"So, what's it like being a mom?" Rose asked, beginning to finally eat her pancakes.

"Hectic, but so worth it. Sometimes it gets hard like when Tom would be out on business trips, I'd have four kids and no one to help me out. But now that changed when Tom opened up the pizzeria. At first it was great, he'd come home and he'd always have a smile on his face. But now it's almost as if he lives at the pizzeria. So now I'm back to the running around like a chicken with out it's head. But it's all worth it."

"Really? Even the nine months of hell?"

"Yeah, even the nine months of hell."

Rose stood up and walked over to the sink with her dirty dish, Lynette stood up and walked up right behind her.

"Lynette, I love you."

"I love you too Rose."

Lynette thought back to a while ago. She hadn't heard Tom say that in a while, well she had, but not with much feeling. _Maybe after all these years she just got so tired of hearing it that she automatically blocked it out, or maybe it had just become a habit for Tom to say it. Either way, _she thought, _she didn't hear it like she wanted to. _

"I just thought of a wonderful solution!" Rose exclaimed, pulling Lynette out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Well I know you probably have to go back to your house to be with your children right?"

"Yeah, the kids are probably trying to kill Tom right now."

"Well why don't you go back home and take care of your kids, let Tom go to the Pizzeria. I could go to work for a few hours, and then someone could call in saying that my grandmother is sick and I need to come home right away. If it's a family emergency they can't hold me in that hospital. And instead of going home I'll come to your house."

"Rose, do you really think it will work. And besides what do we tell my kids? They'll want to know and with my sons being as conniving as they are they'll figure out what's going on between us soon enough."

"Oh come on Lynette, take a risk, and live on the wild side for one day."

"Oh all right fine." Lynette replied, rolling her eyes. "But what do we tell my children if they start asking questions about who you are and why you are there.?"

"Well we'll tell them the truth, or at least part of it. Since your one son will remember me I'll say I came over to check up on him, and I also came to see his mom about something."

"But what will we say if they ask what that business is? You know the boys will be wandering, but Penny I know won't care too much considering she's only 2."

"Well we'll say that it's adult business about oh I don't know, what do you think would be adult enough to get the boys to stop asking questions?"

"Um, lets say you've come over for my help with your um, uh, finances, that's it, your finances."

"And you think they will actually buy that?"

"Well I used to work for a huge business so why not?"

"Yeah, okay."

"So it's set, you're coming to my house?"

"Yup. And just to get on their good sides I'll bring the kids some lollypops or candy or something."

"Nooooo!!" Lynette exclaimed.

"What? Why?"

"Don't bring candy or sugary stuff, they'll be bouncing off the walls. Bring them something harmless, something they can't choke each other with, something that they can't shoot at us, something like a small doll for Penny, and like a basketball for the boys, I don't know, get something for them that they can play in the yard with."

"Oh okay."

_Later that morning._

After Lynette had helped clean up the mess in the kitchen she packed up her stuff and walked over to Rose who was sitting on the couch still wrapped in her robe.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Eventually I will."

"Okay, well I'm leaving now. I have to stop at my bank, and go grocery shopping, and then I'm heading home. So probably start heading over around noon or so."

"Yeah sounds good. Lynette?"

"Yes?"

"If you had to choose who you wanted the most right now who would you pick?"

Lynette set her stuff down and walked over to Rose. She placed her hand on Rose's check, and smiled.

"I'd choose you in a heartbeat." Lynette saw the smile go across Rose's face. "But, you know I have to worry about my children too." Just as quickly as the smile came it was gone.

"I know but I mean why don't you move in here? With me?"

"Rose, you know I would if I could, but we're not college students anymore. I can't be so carefree. I have to worry about my children before anything now. You know that. They're my whole world."

"Yeah I know, and you know I love kids, I work with them most of the time in the emergency room."

Lynette leaned over and kissed Rose on the forehead, wrapping her arms arm her waist.

"Rose, you know I love you very much, and you know I don't want to be with Tom anymore. But give me time. I have to get a lot of things in order, I have to figure out things. Plus I have to break the news to Tom."

"I know, but I wish you could just pack up and move your kids in here with me and we could be together."

"Well we have to wait for good things sometimes. But Rose I do love you and I want to be with you so much." she replied walking over to give Rose one last good bye kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lynette arrived home to a screaming house hold full of kids.

"Mommy Mommy!" Porter ran up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey sweetie, where's dad at?"

"He's in the kitchen trying to perfect something."

"Oh he is, is he?" Lynette replied, dreading what mess she would find in the kitchen.

She walked through the living room and saw her daughter Penny in her small chair, went over and picked her up.

"Porter" she called.

"Yeah mommy?"

"Where are your brothers at?"

"Out back playing foot ball."

"Why aren't you playing with them sweetie?"

"Because I came in because I wasn't feeling too good."

Lynette looked at her son, and set her daughter down. She walked over to him and felt his head. He did feel a bit warm.

"Sweetie, why don't you go up stairs and get into your pajamas and I'll bring you up something to eat and drink, okay?"

"Mommy, am I sick?"

"Yeah sweetie, I think you're running a fever, but don't worry you'll be fine."

"Okay." he said and with that he walked up the stairs and to his room.

Turning back into the living room Lynette walked over and picked her daughter up again, this time giving her a kiss on the check.

"How's momma's girl?" she asked.

Penny just wrapped her arms around Lynette's neck and held on tight.

She walked in to find the kitchen a complete mess. Tom had pans and pots everywhere, flour had spilled on the floor.

"Tom! What the hell did you do to my kitchen?!"

"Lynette I don't need this right now. I'm trying to come up with a new dish for the restaurant."

"Oh so that makes it all okay right Tom?" Lynette shot back at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Tom, just go back to cooking. I'm going to get our son who is SICK something to eat and drink. Have the kids even had lunch or breakfast yet?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay fine." Tom replied turning back to his cooking.

"Okay?! Okay?! That's it. Our son is sick, one of them has stitches in his head, and all you can say is "okay"?! Tom who are you these days?!" Lynette yelled, grabbing a juice box from the fridge and making a bowl of soup.

Tom didn't even answer her with a verbal reply, instead he grunted and focused back on his cooking.

Lynette grabbed the soup out of the microwave and turned around to face Tom. He didn't even seem to care anymore about his own kids. All he cared about was his pizzeria.

"Tom, what the hell is going on with you? Our son is sick, our one son has stitches in his head. And you don't even seem to care that Penny needs a diaper change. Are you even watching where our other sons are?"

"Lynette, go back out if you're going to be like this." he said coldly.

"Fine you know what I will. And I'm taking the kids with me." She turned around and threw the bowl of chicken noodle soup to the floor.

Lynette ran upstairs, still carrying Penny.

"Porter sweetie, don't get comfy, we're going out." she said reaching the top of the stairs. She ran into her room set Penny on her bed, and got a huge suit case and started packing some of her clothes. She grabbed Penny up from her bed and grabbed out the big diaper bag. Once she was finished with that she ran to Penny's room where she grabbed some clothes and diapers and blankets/toys for Penny and threw them all into the diaper bag she had taken out.

"Porter are you dressed?"

"Yeah mommy."

"Okay good, do me a favor. Grab some toys, not much though, but grab some things you want to take with you and put them in a bag. I'm going to run downstairs and get your brothers."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it just do it, I'll tell you guys when we're in the car."

"Okay mommy"

With that Lynette, still carrying Penny, ran down the stairs and out to the back yard where she found Parker and Preston playing football.

"Boys, come inside and get cleaned up right now. Play time is over. Go upstairs get cleaned up, then grab some toys and things that you want to take with you, put them into bags and hurry it up."

"Why mommy?" Parker asked.

"Just do as I say, now. Your brother and I are already set to go, we're just waiting for the two of you."

"We were playing football though." Preston stated.

"Well, I'm sorry but you're going to have to stop for right now. You can bring the foot ball with you guys if you want, just hurry up go get cleaned up and pack your things. We don't have all day. I'm going to get your sister and brother and the things loaded into the van, and if you aren't ready by the time I have all that done, I'm packing your stuff for you. Now get." she said turning around to go back inside.

The boys knew their mom was serious, and they knew something was going on, they just didn't know what though. All she was saying was that she would explain it later that they just needed to get ready.

Lynette watched as both her boys ran up the stairs and to their rooms. She went back into the kitchen and set Penny in her high chair real fast while she packed lunches and snacks for the kids and herself.

"Lynette what are you doing?" Tom asked bitterly.

"I'm doing what you said to do, I'm leaving. And obviously I can't leave the kids here with you because you are to busy with cooking to even notice if our daughter needs a diaper change or if one of our sons is sick. So I'm taking the kids too."

"Lynette wait,"

"What why? So you can ignore me even more, no. I'm out of here with the kids."

"No, I'm sorry I ignored you, it's just I have to have this stuff done for tonight with the Pizzeria."

"See that's part of the problem Tom, this whole pizzeria has become more important than your own family."

"Lynette, that pizzeria is what pays the bills and keeps food in this house."

"Tom, I understand that, but the thing is you have to balance them out, you can't forsake one thing for the other."

"I have responsibilities there Lynette, I can't just call in work saying I can't be there because my kids want to play foot ball with me or because my wife thinks that I'm not paying enough attention to her."

"Tom, you have responsibilities to this side of you life too, you have four kids and me to balance out."

"I'm doing the best that I can right now Lynette, take it or leave it."

"Fine, I'm leaving it."

"What?"

Lynette stood there for a minute and thought. Rose's face came into mind, she remembered how much love Rose had for her, she knew Rose was great with the kids, she knew in her heart that it was the right thing to do.

"I'm leaving it. I'm leaving you Tom. Obliviously you have a hard time balancing out the both of us, so go, have your dreams with the Pizzeria, I hope it makes you happy."

Tom's jaw hit the floor, he was so shocked at what his wife was saying that he was speechless. He didn't know how to react or what to say. Whether or not he should try to stop her or let her go.

Lynette finished packing the lunches and grabbed Penny up and got her changed again, and put the bags into the car. She ran up to the top of the stairs and yelled out to all the boys.

"Alright boys, the van is loaded lets go, get your stuff and get yourselves down here now."

"Mommy, I need help." she heard Parker yell out.

"Sweetie what's the matter?" she asked, walking into the boys room. She found Parker sitting on the floor with all his things around him.

"Sweetie come on we can't do this right now. Here tell you what, hold your sister for me." she handed Penny over to him.

"Okay lets grab this, this and this." she said picking up his favorite books, his stuffed animal he had since he was born, and a small legos set and putting them all into a bag. She grabbed the boys pillows and sheets and stuffed them in as well. Lynette took Penny back from Parker and told him to go put the stuff in the van. Parker stood up, grabbed the bags and went down stairs.

"Okay Preston lets go. We're waiting on you now."

Preston came out with his bag unzipped because it was so full. Lynette thought to herself and decided it would be better just to let him take the stuff, rather than sitting there and going through it all again.

"Preston go ahead down stairs with your brother and put that bag in the van. I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay mommy."

Lynette ran into her last son's, Porter, room. He was sitting there just waiting for her.

"Porter sweetie, come on. Everyone else is all ready to go."

"Mommy, what's going on? Dad's down in the kitchen talking to himself."

"Sweetie don't worry about it just get your stuff into the car, I'll explain everything in the car okay?"

"Okay." with that Porter grabbed up his bag and pillow and sheets and ran down the stairs to join his brothers.

_Ah all four of them are ready finally._ She thought to herself as she carried Penny down the stairs and to the car.

She had all four kids loaded into the van when Tom came out.

"Lynette you can't do this to me."

"Oh yeah I can. Go back and enjoy your cooking, there you now have no kids in the house to watch after any more. Bye." Lynette rolled the window up and pulled out of the driveway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lynette was right around the corner from Rose's house when her cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hello Lynette, is everything okay?" It was Bree Van de Kamp, her neighbor.

"Uhm not really and I can't really talk about it right now, I'm driving. Can I call you back?" Lynette hadn't realized her leaving was that obvious to the rest of wisteria lane.

"Yes of course." _click. _

Lynette threw her cell phone down onto the floor of the car and turned the car into the parking lot of Rose's apartment building. Damn, she thought, Rose's car wasn't there.

"Mommy where are we?"

"Well, remember that nice doctor who helped your brother out?"

"Yeah"

"Turns out she is one of my high school friends, so her and I talked a little bit and she wants to meet the rest of you guys, we were best friends growing up."

"Does she have any kids?" Preston asked.

"No, she doesn't sweetie."

"Why?"

"Because she just didn't want them, and she isn't married like I am."

"Why isn't she married?"

"Because she hasn't found the right person to be with yet I guess."

"When will she?"

"I don't know, hopefully soon though sweetie."

"Okay."

Lynette picked up her cell phone and scrolled down to Rose.

_Ring_ _ring ring. _

Finally Rose picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose, where are you at right now?"

"I'm at the grocery store right now why?"

"Oh no reason I just brought my kids over to meet you, look I can't talk much because I'm in the car with all my kids, I'll explain when I see you but would you mind letting us crash at your apartment for a little bit?"

"Um, wow, uh sure. Yeah that shouldn't be a problem. Where are you right now?"

"I'm sitting in the parking lot of your apartment."

"Oh well if you want I keep a spare key under the fire extinguisher you can let your selves in get settled and I'll be home in a few minutes I'm almost done shopping."

"Okay that sounds good. I'll see you then."

"Okay"

_Click. _

Lynette turned back to her kids who were now sitting there playing with some of the toys they had each brought.

"Boys listen to me now okay? We're going to go into Rose's place and I want you all on your best behavior okay? Do not touch anything in there okay? Just play with your toys and try not to be too loud, she has people living above, below, and beside her so they will be able to hear you if you're loud. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mommy" all three boys replied, Penny just giggled.

"Okay boys I'm going to need your help getting this stuff up to her apartment okay, so take as much as you can carry, even if its not the bag you brought just carry it in, we'll sort it out when we get up there okay?"

"Okay mommy."

Lynette got out of the van and opened up the back door, leaning in she got Penny out of her car seat and picked her up. Then she went around to the back of the car and opened up the trunk area, grabbing Penny's bag she shifted Penny to her other hip and put the bag on her shoulder.

"Come on boys. Lets go."

All three boys got out of the van and grabbed what each of them could carry, the only thing that was left was Lynette's purse, which she reached down and grabbed. Shutting the van and locking it she turned to look where her boys had gotten to. They were all waiting for her at the stairs.

"Come on mommy"

"Alright lets go." She said, taking the lead to show the boys where Rose's place was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Gah they're everywhere!" Rose exclaimed when she walked into her apartment.

"Yeah, I told you I have four kids, three of them being devilish boys and one being a girl who never says a word."

"Yeah, I know you did, I just tend to forget that kids aren't statues that they seem to be in the E.R."

"Well welcome to the world of being a mom."

"Mommy? She's going to be our mommy? Why where are you going?" Parker asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Um well sweetie, its sort of complicated. I'll tell you later okay?" Lynette thought to herself, _crap what am I going to tell these kids, "well kids I left your dad for a girl" Yeah that would go smooth._

"Mommy?" Preston said, jerking Lynette from her thoughts, "Did you leave daddy?"

"Well mommy and daddy were having some problems, and she decided to come throw a party over here"

"Yay! Party!" Porter chimed in.

"NO its not a party sweetie, Rose why in the hell did you tell them that?"

"I don't know I thought it would cheer them up, I mean its not everyday your mom leaves your dad for a woman."

"Wait what? Mommy you left daddy for a girl? A girl like Penny is?" Preston asked with a look of pure confusion on his face.

"Gee dear nice to know that I'm not considered female too." Lynette shook her head.

"Well I know you're a girl mommy but I mean who did you leave daddy for?"

Lynette just put her hand on her head and thought to herself, _well obviously he got his father's intelligence. _

"Well dear I'll give you one guess, she's standing in this room."

"You left daddy for Penny?" Parker yelled.

Rose threw her hand over her mouth it was the only thing she could do to stop the laughter that was building up inside her.

"No dear, I didn't leave your father for your sister, I left him for Rose."

"Oh but what if miss rose wanted to find a boyfriend?"

"I don't want a boyfriend they're nothing but trouble." Rose butted in to the conversation.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Parker asked.

"No dummy, mommy said she never had one remember?" Preston said witheringly.

"Yes and there's a reason why she never had one." Lynette butted in.

"Really? Why?"

"Because she was afraid she'd end up with kids like you."

"No its because I just don't like guys. That's it."

"So you don't like us?" Preston asked.

"No, I never said that I meant guys who are my age, not young boys, wait now I just sounded like a pedophile."

"What that?" Penny asked.

"Nothing that any of you should know about right now."

"Will you tell us when we're older?"

"Yeah I'll let Rose here tell you."

"Is Rose going to be another mom to us?"

"I don't know right now kids I'm not sure of much right now."

"Can we go live with daddy if you do leave him?"

"No you can't" Rose answered him, stepping in for Lynette who was now standing there with a look of shock on her face.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"But why?"

"Because I said so that's why. I'm older so you listen to me."

"But I don't like you." Preston said.

"Well too bad." Rose said, thinking to herself, _God what have I gotten myself into? I have no idea how to raise these kids, let alone I don't think I could stand much of them. Hmm, my apartment isn't big enough for me and Lynette and four kids, maybe big enough for me, Lynette, and Penny. But not three boys. Note to self: GET RID OF BOYS. _

"Rose?" Lynette asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry where were we?"

" You were about to enter an argument with my five year old."

"You don't think I knew that?" Rose said.

"Well from the looks of it no."

"Shut up, you're lucky I love you as much as I do."

"Oh Yay, lets throw a freaking party."

"Hey okay, fine by me turn the TV on for the kids, blare it really loud and meet me in the bed room."

"No Rose as tempting as that is, I have to get my kids settled in."

"Where are we going to put them all you baby machine?"

"I don't know yet, just let me think okay?"

"YOU DO THAT A LOT LYNETTE SOMETIMES TOO MUCH"

"Oh ha-ha Rose, just help me and see if you can go find more pillows or something."

"Wait I just remembered something."

"What's that?"

"You're supposed to meet me in the bedroom remember?"

"NO Rose, not right now. Come on be serious."

"I am being serious, here, I lay it out for you: ME + YOU + BEDROOM= FUN"

"Mommy can we come to the party too?" Parker asked.

"Nope you can't" Rose replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you either."

"But that was Preston who said that, but now that I think about it, I don't like you either."

"See, I told you kids were nightmares" Rose said to Lynette.

"Rose can I see you for a minute in the bedroom?"

"Oh Yay! Coming"

Rose followed Lynette in to bedroom and leaped on to the bed.

"Rose what the hell got into you? You're getting into fights with my five year olds."

"I don't know I've never had kids before and its kind of fun."

"Well knock it off."

"Okay fine. But since we're here, can we?"

"NO the kids are out there and there is more to life than sex."

"Yes but we haven't been together since college and we need to catch up."

"No not right now."

"Oh alright party pooper."

"Thank you."

Lynette and Rose joined the kids back in the living room and began trying to figure out where to put everyone. Rose and Lynette knew they were bunking together, and they could set up Penny's play pen in the bed room with them, even though that would put an end to Rose's parties. The boys could all bunk together but where?

"Aha I just had an idea" Rose exclaimed, "And this one isn't about the bedroom."

"Really what is it?"

"Well we have room in my bedroom for Penny's playpen, she can sleep in that, and the boys are small enough they can all share the couch pull out bed."

"Yes that's a good idea Rose, wow for once you had an idea and it wasn't about us in the bedroom."

"But mommy don't you always sleep in a bedroom?" Parker asked.

"Yes sweetie but we're talking about something different. Something I'll tell you about when you and you're brothers are much older." Lynette replied, walking over to pick Penny up.

"What is so different about it mommy?"

"Nothing that you need to know about dear."

Lynette stood there, holding Penny and began thinking to herself, _where do I go from here? Do I go divorce Tom and try to get the house back? Or do I just divorce him and take the kids? Tom can't raise these four alone, he'd barely be home to watch them and he probably wouldn't be able to afford a baby sitter for long._

"Mommy" Penny said jerking Lynette out of her thoughts.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Mommy mommy" Penny said reaching out for Rose.

"Wow she seems to like me" Rose said, walking over and taking Penny from Lynette.

Just then Lynette's cell phone went off again.

"Hello?" she answered, it was Tom.

"Lynette, bring the kids back home and we can talk about this, I know you don't really want a divorce and you don't want to leave me I know you were upset."

"Look Tom, I meant what I said, and you're right I was upset but for different reasons then what you think."

Lynette turned and looked as Rose, who was holding Penny and playing trucks with the boys. Rose looked up and saw the look of pure annoyance on Lynette's face.

"Go" Rose mouthed motioning for Lynette to step outside to take the call in private. Lynette shook her head and walked out side.

"Really Lynette what other reasons would a wife leave a husband? She fell in love with a girl?"

"Actually, yes I did. And I was also upset with myself, for thinking that this whole pizzeria was a good idea, along with marring you. I should of seen right through your little act of "we'll be married and we can have a beautiful family" Tom, I'm tired of trying to keep this marriage going, a marriage last time I checked involves two people, not just one."

"Wait back up, you're in love with a girl?"

"Yes Tom I am. And damn proud of it. She treats me like I'm a queen and loves me for me, plus she's great with the kids."

"Lynette come back home with the kids, we can drop them off at Bree's or somebody's for about an hour or so and we can talk about things. Come on, you don't really want to throw away a marriage for some girl you met. Do you?"

Lynette thought to herself, was this what she was doing? Throwing a way a marriage. She thought about the last few weeks, she thought back to everything they had been though and how Tom had handled it all by just ignoring it.

"Yes Tom I am. It wasn't even a marriage the last past few weeks. Tom I've been working at the pizzeria and I've been balancing taking care of OUR kids."

"Well come on back here and we can work something out, I promise"

"No Tom I'm not coming back I'm tired of everything, I know what's going to happen, I'll come back to you and for a week things will be going great, then after that things will go right back to the way they were. I'm not putting up with that."

"Lynette come back here please."

"Tell you what, I'll come back tonight but only for an hour, and with NO kids they stay here with Rose, I'll come home and talk to you about things but that's it nothing more."

"Fine. I'll see you then."

_Click_ Tom hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Lynette pulled into the driveway of her house she saw Tom sitting outside on the porch.

Shutting off the car she picked up her cell phone which had vibrated, letting her know she had a text message.

It was from Rose, "Hey sweetie on the way home could you do me a favor and pick up some snacks and food that the kids like, I'm not sure what they like, Don't worry all is going great! We're watching a Disney movie together and then I'm going to attempt to get Penny at least into bed. I love you"

Lynette read the message and just smiled, suddenly an overwhelming feeling of happiness came over her. She was doing right thing, she could tell.

Tom came over and opened up the door for Lynette, he looked really worried and upset.

"Come on inside Lynette"

"Coming."

They both sat down at the kitchen table. Both were silent for quite some time, when finally Lynette broke the silence.

"Tom, I'm sorry if I'm hurting you but I can't stay in this marriage, it's a night mare. I'm sorry if you don't understand what I'm doing but the thing is I think its for the best of all of us. I'm not going to stop you from seeing our kids, but I just don't want to be married to you anymore, I'm sorry."

"Why Lynette?"

"Why? Because I'm tired of all this, I'm tired of being the one who is almost always home taking care of our FOUR kids, and cleaning the house, and then going to work at the pizzeria for you. I'm always tired now, and it's hard when you don't step up much anymore. You're always at the pizzeria, you barely pay attention to the kids when you are at home anyway, I mean look at today, you're first day off and what were you doing instead of playing with our kids? You were working on stuff for the restaurant, Tom I understand you need to do that, but couldn't that sort of thing wait till at least the kids were at school or something. Or you could get them involved with it, ask them to help you. Tom they love you you're their father after all. And as far as the whole Rose thing goes, Tom I love her. I always have and I'm sorry but this is what I want."

Tom just sat there for a minute, staring off into space.

"Tom are you okay?"

Just then Tom leaped up, pushing the table back toward Lynette.

"Am I okay?!" He shouted, "No I'm not okay, Lynette, My wife is leaving me for a girl and taking my kids. So no, I guess I'm not okay." He screamed at her.

"Tom calm down, I came here to talk not to get screamed at."

"Well then I guess you should listen to me. Lynette, I don't think you're gay, I think you're just confused, you think she loves you like I do."

"No Tom, I'm not confused, I know she loves me, she loves me MORE then you will ever."

Tom reached across the table and grabbed Lynette's shoulder, shaking her he screamed "No you're not gay. And you know what? I'm going to prove it to you."

He got up and walked over behind Lynette, who was now sitting there trying to figure out what to do.

He reached down her shirt and started to fondle her. He then pulled her closer and tried to kiss her. She leaped up and slapped him.

"Knock it off Tom, I am gay so get the hell over it. And you know what, I see you in court." she said, grabbing her car keys and her cell phone and walking out the door.

Tom heard Lynette pull off in the van, he sat there and started to cry.

_What have I done? I ruined everything I've worked so hard to get. He wanted nothing more than to prove her wrong about everything. He thought that by leaning over and making a move on her he would get her back, but it had back fired in his face. And now I've gotten Lynette so pissed off at me I doubt she'll ever let me see my kids again. _

He got up and walked up stairs to his kids rooms, which were now just rooms, with no kids. Each room looked exactly like the kids had left it, but yet it seemed like an empty room all together.

Letting out a deep sigh Tom walked over to his bedroom, and crawled into his bed, laying his head on the pillow, he could still smell Lynette's shampoo.

_Same night, back at Rose's apartment_

Lynette walked in to the apartment to find all three of her boys sound asleep on the pull out bed, and Penny in her play pen, just like her brothers, sound asleep.

Rose walked out from the kitchen carrying a plate full of fruit, offering Lynette some, she went and sat down on the chair in the living room. She could tell that something was wrong.

"Lynette are you okay? What happened?"

Sitting down beside Rose Lynette took some of the fruit from the plate.

"Well, I got there and I found Tom sitting on the porch, we went inside and he got angry at the fact that I'm leaving him for you. He tried to "convince" me I wasn't a lesbian, or that I didn't love you. He tried to fondle me but I pushed him away and left."

Rose sat there for a minute, almost in shock at the sound of what Tom had tried.

"Oh Lynette I'm so sorry." she said, placing the plate of fruit on the table beside her, she wrapped her arms around Lynette and kissing her on her check.

"It's okay, I just can't be with him anymore, I'm tired of everything and then with what happened tonight I'm really scared, I was going over there with the idea of maybe working something out about the kids, so that way Tom could still be in their lives, but now I'm not even sure if I even want them to talk to their dad. After what he did tonight, I don't think I could ever trust him with any of our kids."

Lynette sat there and started to sob, Rose sat there and just held her, she could tell Lynette was so tired and worn out from everything, and she knew that it was only the beginning.

"Lynette, its okay, we're going to get through this, I have a friend who is in law, and he can really help us out, we can call him tomorrow okay?"

Lynette sat there, still sobbing she thought to herself, she hadn't even begun to think about the legal aspects of it, all she wanted to do was get the kids and leave.

Lynette shook her head in agreement and turned to face Rose. She reached up and placed her hand on Rose's check, pulling her closer she leaned in and kissed her.

"What would I do without you?" Lynette whispered after the kiss ended. Lynette got up and gave Rose a hug.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired and I don't feel good. Thank you so much for letting my kids come here tonight."

"Not a problem, I love them and I love you." Rose said, getting up to put the now empty plate of fruit in the dish washer. "I'll be in in a second I'm tired too, and I have to be at work at 6 am tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you too." Rose replied, placing the dish into the dish washer and then following Lynette to bed. She made sure though to leave the bedroom door open so her and Lynette could look down the hall and right at the boys on the sofa.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_The next morning at the Scavo house._

The alarm clock went off at six in the morning waking Tom up from what seemed like only an hour of sleep.

Tom got up and hit the button on the clock, turning it off, he got up and went downstairs, the house was so quiet without the kids running around. Normally he would go downstairs and Lynette would have the kids eating breakfast and she'd be waiting for him to get up.

_God what had he done? He had thrown away everything and for what?! A pizzeria! _

He walked over to the kitchen and got some cereal and some toast, then went back upstairs to lay in bed again.

_Same time back at Rose's apartment._

Lynette woke up to the sound of Rose making breakfast for the kids and her. She walked over to Penny's playpen and picked her up.

"Good morning Penny, how's my girl today?" she asked.

Penny yawned and stretched her arms out.

"Still tired I see?" Lynette said smiling and carrying Penny into the kitchen to see what Rose was making.

"Morning Rose, what are you making today?"

"Well I'm making eggs but I was wandering if you could take over since it's already 6 and I need to get out of here by 6:30 and I still need to take a shower."

"Um sure, no problem, just can you put Penny back into her play pen for now."

"Yeah sure, and I promise you, I won't be a workaholic like Tom was, in fact today is a short day for me, I only have to work until four today. I told them something came up and I had to be out by four." Rose replied, handing Lynette the spatula and grabbing Penny from her.

"Oh okay, thank you Rose, I love you"

Lynette turned her focus on the eggs, flipping them over she stood there for a minute thinking about Tom, she was wandering if he was up yet.

She took the eggs out of the frying pan and placed them onto the plates that Rose had already lined up on the table.

"Boys, come on breakfast is ready." She yelled out into the living room.

All three of them were still sound asleep on the pull out bed. Shutting off the stove she walked into the living room to wake them up.

"Come on boys time to get up. Breakfast is done, Rose made you guys some eggs and her special pancakes too. Come on we have to get you guys off to school today."

Parker woke up first, stretching out he looked over at his mom who was sitting there fixing her hair.

"Good morning Parker" she said.

"Morning mom" He said finally rolling out of bed. "Come on guys get up. Mom said its time to get up now."

Lynette went over to her son and gave him a hug, "Sweetie hold on before you get breakfast I want Rose to take a look at your stitches, they look okay but I just want to make sure they are."

"Okay."

Rose came out of the bed room dressed in her doctors uniform.

"You're a doctor?" Preston asked.

"Yes I am, I'm the one who fixed your brother the other day."

"Rose speaking of that before you go could you take a quick look at Parker's stitches?"

"Sure" she said , walking over to Parker who was sitting at the table patiently waiting for her.

"They look alright to me, in fact I'd say its safe to send him back to school."

"Okay. Then I guess you will be going today Parker." Lynette said, running her fingers through his hair.

"Okay, but can I eat now?"

"Yes you can eat now."

Rose walked over to Lynette and gave her a kiss and hug, then walked over to Parker and Preston who were busy eating the breakfast she had made them.

"Bye you two I'll see you when we get home okay? Behave for your mom today okay? She's under a lot of pressure right now."

"Okay" they both said.

Rose left for work and Lynette went and got Porter up.

"Come on Porter, time to get up now. Breakfast is getting cold and your brothers are almost done eating lets go. You have school today."

Porter stretched out and looked over at his mom who was now standing right beside him, glaring at him.

"Alright I'm up." he said in a grumpy tone.

Walking over to the table he sat down and began eating the food that his mom had set in front of him.

About 20 minutes later Lynette had all three boys dressed and ready to go. Now all she had to do was get ready herself.

"Boys sit here and watch tv for a few minutes while mommy gets ready okay?"

"Okay."

Lynette ran to the bedroom and got changed, grabbing Penny from the play Pen she grabbed the diaper bag, where she had thrown some snacks for the kids

"Come on boys, lets go we're running a few minutes late again" she said as she rushed them all out the door.

Lynette dropped the boys off at school and then decided to go back to her house with Penny to grab some more things for them all.

When she pulled up to the house she was surprised to see Tom's car still there. She sat in the van for a minute, debating whether or not to go in. She looked at Penny in her rear view mirror, he wouldn't touch her as long as Penny was there. But just in case she thought, I'll call Bree over to see if she can help me.

Lynette pulled out her phone and scrolled down to Bree.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring._

Finally Bree picked up.

"Hello Breespeaking how may I help you?"

"Hey Bree, its Lynette, look I have a favor to ask of you, and this one isn't to watch my kids again. I need your help."

"With what?"

"I'm moving and I need you to come over and help me if you could"

"What? You're moving? Why Lynette?"

"Why don't you come over and I'll explain everything while I pack."

"Sure I'll be right over."

"Okay thank you so much."

Lynette got out of the van and picked Penny up and sat out on the porch, waiting for Bree to arrive. She didn't have to wait long, Bree was there within five minutes.

"Lynette, what's going on?" Bree asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well lets see I'm leaving my husband for someone else. My husband is just getting to out of hand. He barely spends time with the kids, barely cares about anything but his pizzeria. And he got angry last night when I tried to come over to talk to him about this whole thing and he literally tried to rape me. So I left and I needed you here, not so much to help me pack but to make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Oh, oh my goodness, I had no idea you were so miserable."

"It's okay, I've decided that it would be better if him and I went our separate ways."

"Lynette are you sure you know what you're doing? Have you tried to work things out?"

"Yes, I've tried everything trust me. This is the best option. We both benefit I get to be with someone else who cares for me and the kids and who is very loving and I love it, and he gets to stay with his Pizzeria with no kids to worry about."

"Well I can't stop you since you've made up your mind."

"Yeah but don't worry everything will work out fine, the person I'm with now is getting off at four and we're going to see the lawyer today about the whole divorce."

"Oh, well after that how would you like to bring this new mystery person over to my house for a dinner party?"

"I don't know I'd have to talk to them about it. We might just stay at home after ward."

The two women sat on the porch for about an hour and then decided it was time to get packing. When they walked in they were surprised to find boxes all around the house and a suitcase. Lynette opened up one of the boxes and it was full of Tom's things. _Why is he packing his stuff? I'm the one moving out. _Lynette ran up the stairs to see what was going on while Bree stayed downstairs holding Penny.

"Tom? Tom?" she called out.

She found him in their bedroom, packing up the last of his things.

"Tom what's going on? I came home to get a few things and I find all of your things packed up?"

"Well Lynette I thought about our kids for once, and I don't want them growing up somewhere other then here. So I talked to Carlos last night and I'm moving in with him. Oh and don't worry I haven't told anyone you're gay, I told Carlos you were leaving me for someone else."

"Oh thanks, I'm going to probably tell everyone tonight at the dinner party Bree wants to throw for me."

"Oh okay well, goodbye Lynette, it was nice while it lasted." Tom said, finishing his packing and shutting his suit case.

He walked past Lynette who was in complete shock of what just happened.

Carlos showed up to help Tom move his things over to his house, surprisingly it only took them about a half hour to get everything moved out.

Tom came back upstairs once everything was done to find Lynette sitting on the bed, just staring off into space.

"Lynette? Can you move the van? I need to move my car out."

"Yeah sure" she said, getting up and doing what he asked. As she watched him back out she felt her heart sink and do a flip at the same time. She felt bad for leaving him like she did but it was something that needed to be done, she was happier with Rose.

"Lynette?" she heard Bree ask.

Lynette turned around to face her, "Yes?"

"I'm going to get back home since I need to plan for the dinner party tonight, do you mind if I invite Tom and Carlos over too?"

"No not at all, it will be fine, besides I'll bring the kids and they can spend time with Tom.

"Okay well I'll see you tonight around six right?"

"Yeah sure"

Lynette sat there for a minute on the porch, holding Penny and thinking to herself, it was only noon the boys still had a few more hours at school and Rose would be at work till four.

"Well Penny, what do you want to do?" She asked, looking down at Penny who was sitting there on her mother's lap just chewing on her shirt.

"Daddy" Penny said.

"Daddy's with Carlos right now dear."

"Daddy" she said again.

"What do you want to go see daddy?"

"Daddy?"

"Okay we'll go see him." Lynette picked her up and walked over to Carlos's house.

She knocked on the door and almost immediately Carlos answered it.

"Oh hey Lynette, hey Penny" he said reached out to tickle Penny.

"Is Tom here?"

"Yeah he's in the living room."

"Penny wants to see him."

"Oh okay I'll let him know."

"Okay."

"Please come on in, I'll go get Tom."

"Okay thanks Carlos, but he probably doesn't want to see me so make sure you tell him his daughter wants to see him."

"Okay."

Carlos walked into the living and looked at Tom who was sitting on the sofa watching the football game on TV.

"Tom"

"Yeah?"

"Your wife and daughter are here, your wife says your daughter wants to see you."

"Oh great. Alright I'm coming."

Tom got to the entrance of the house and found Lynette standing there with Penny.

"Hey Penny how's my girl?" he asked, taking her from Lynette.

Penny just reached out and hugged him, smiling he turned back to Lynette who was now just standing there also smiling at the sight of her daughter with her father.

"Hey Tom I was wandering something."

"Yes? What more do you want? My car?"

"No, I was wandering if you would watch Penny for me until I pick up the boys and then if you want I could drop them off too so they could spend time with you, they all miss you. And besides I have shopping to do and stuff to organize and having four kids around isn't the easiest thing."

"Well, why don't I just pick the boys up from school today? I could take them out to the park, play football with them and Penny. Then we could meet up at the dinner party and they could go home with you."

"Um, sure that sounds like a good idea, it will give me more time to think and them more time with you."

"Yeah okay so the boys are done at three right?"

"Yeah and I'll call the school to let them know that you are picking them up today."

"Okay."

"You still have the car seat for Penny?"

"Yeah of course it's still in my car."

Lynette gave Penny a kiss and then turned back to Tom.

"Do you need the diaper bag for her? Because I have it in the van."

"Yeah sure that would help."

Lynette ran to her car and got the bag that was full of things for Penny and the boys. Running it back over she pulled her cell phone out because it had begun to vibrate. She had a text message from Susan.

"Hey what's going on why is Tom with Carlos now? I was just wandering if everything is okay. Call me if you need anything at all."

She texted Susan back as soon as she handed Tom the diaper bag.

"Everything is okay, I'll explain later at the dinner party Bree is having."

She exited out of the text messages and went to her address book. And found the name "Boys school" hitting the dial button she walked back across the street to her now empty house.

A very polite receptionist came on the line.

"Hello, Rosetta speaking how may I help you today?"

"Hi, this is Lynette Scavo, I'm the mom of Parker, Preston, and Porter Scavo, I just wanted to get a message to all three of them and their teachers, I won't be picking them up today, instead their father, Tom Scavo is. So tell them to look for their father not their mom."

"Okay will do. Thanks for calling. Have a great day."

"You too."

_Click._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lynette got off the phone with the boys school and ran up stairs to her bedroom. Laying down on her bed she began to think about what to do next. Just then her cell phone went off, it was Rose.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie what are you up to?"

"A lot, well you won't believe it. Tom moved out of the house, he moved in with one of our friends, Carlos."

"You're kidding? You have the house?"

"Yeah I have the house."

"Oh that's great! That means the kids won't have to move and they're going to have more space then if they stayed in my apartment. But hey listen, I have good news too."

"Yeah, what is that?"

"I'm getting off at one thirty today, and it's already one."

"Oh that's awesome. Oh we've been invited to a dinner party by one of my good friends named Bree, remember you met her son at the Pizzeria that night."

"Oh yeah, sure sounds like fun. Well baby I got to go they're paging me in trauma."

"Oh, okay well I see you back at the apartment at one thirty okay?"

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

_Click._

Lynette laid on the bed thinking to herself. _Am I really going through with this? Can I do this? _She sat up when she heard her door bell ring. It was Susan Mayer, her neighbor.

"Oh hey Susan come on in."

Susan walked in and looked around at the somewhat empty house. She looked over at Lynette who looked like she was excited but anxious at the same time.

"I came over to tell you I can't make it to the dinner tonight, I have to go to Mike's sister's house, we're having dinner together tonight."

"Oh okay, well I'll be sure to tell Bree for you._"_

Susan sat down on the couch and watched as Lynette walked into her kitchen to check for something. Lynette could sense there was another reason that Susan came over besides to tell her she wouldn't be there tonight.

"Well I also came over to find out this big thing that Bree is anxious to find out. She said that you left Tom for someone else, who is this someone else? Come on Lynette tell me."

"Well I don't think I should I mean you will find out sooner or later."

"I'd rather find out sooner though. Come on who is he? Is he smart? How'd you meet him?"

"Well if I tell you, you can't tell anyone okay?"

"Sure I swear it's between me and you that's it. So who is he?"

"It's not a "he" per say"

"Huh? I don't understand." Susan said with a look of utter confusion on her face.

"It's a "she" and her name is Rose. I met her way back when I was growing up and that's all I'm going to say about it."

"So wait you're a lesbian?"

"Yeah I am, or bisexual, I'm still not sure of that."

"Well have you told anyone else?"

"No, well yes, but not all the details, just that I'm leaving Tom for someone else."

"Oh well, your secret is safe with me don't worry I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks Susan." Lynette said, looking at her watch as she said it, it was almost 1:15, she needed to get going soon if she was going to meet up with Rose.

Lynette ran down the stairs and grabbed her cell phone which had started ringing

It was Rose once again.

Susan had gotten up and motioned to Lynette that she was leaving.

"I'm just going to leave right now I can see your busy." Susan said, grabbing her cell phone and walking out.

"Hey sweetie, I'm getting ready to clock out and then I'm going to grab a quick lunch in the cafiteria and then leave. Do you need anything from the store?"

"Oh thats great, no I don't need anything from the store, I'm about to leave the house right now, Tom is picking the kids up and he has Penny."

"What!? You let that psycho path take the kids? Are you out of your god for saken mind?!"

"Rose calm down, it's okay Carlos is with him and Penny wanted her father and I need him to pick up the kids so we can go to the lawyer's place today remember?"

"Oh okay well if thats what you want then thats fine with me."

"Rose relax, Carlos won't let anything happen to them."

"Alright well I'll see you back at the ?"

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you to." _Click._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Outside Carlo s's and Tom's house..._

Tom had waited until 2:30 to leave the house to pick up the kids, he had wished he had left earlier. He had forgotten how complicated having a car seat could be.

"Come on Penny, lets see if we can figure this out." he said to his daughter who was to busy looking around to even care that her father was completely confused.

The ride over was fairly quiet, Penny had fallen asleep in the car seat and Tom was just thinking quietly to himself. His life was going through a major change, never once in his life did he ever think that his wife would be leaving him, and for a girl!

_HONK!!! _

Tom was yanked out of his thoughts by the sound of a horn blaring , he had been so busy thinking he hadn't noticed that he began drifting over to the other lane.

"Sorry" he yelled as he sped up to avoid any looks from the woman of the car he almost hit.

Tom pulled into the parking lot of the boy's school not a minute too soon, as soon as he put the car in park he heard the bell ring and saw the first cluster of children exiting the building. He searched the crowd for any signs of his three boys, and found them after about ten minutes of looking.

Taking the keys from the ignition and standing up Tom yelled out to the kids.

"Boy's over here, Come on I'm picking you up today." he yelled holding the car door in front of him to make sure he didn't shut Penny in the car by herself.

It took the boys a minute to remember who it was that was picking them up that day, it had been so long since their father had picked them up. Usually it was always their mom. They ran over to the car and threw their back packs in.

"Boys I know this is going to be a little crowded in here, but your mother has the van and this is the best I can do for now." Tom said, watching as his boys got in and buckled up.

Parker looked over at his sister who was sound asleep in the car seat beside him.

"Morning Penny " he said taping her car seat trying to wake her up.

"Parker don't wake your sister up, let her sleep."

"But I want her up."

"Well I don't care you leave your sister alone now." Tom said in an assertive tone.

"Okay okay jeez dad I just wanted to play with her.

Tom put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking spot. The ride back to Carlos's and his house was a pretty quiet one, all three boys just sat in the back seat looking out the windows and Penny slept the whole way home.


End file.
